Sight
by Osdktd
Summary: Takes place when Naruto and friends invade Orochimaru's hideout with Sai. This story will hold Rape, Yaoi, lemon, self mutilation, vulger language and MPREG! Help me decide on the offical paring that is NOT SasuNaru. I UPDATE SUNDAYS!


**A/N: **_**Hey guys here is another story I'm working on, I haven't decided on the official paring but I will hold a poll at the bottom of the page.**_

**WARNINGS!: **_**Rape, Lemon, self mutilation, attempted suicide, MPREG and others**_

___**3**_

**Chapter 1:**_**Lost**_

I stared up at my best friend…3 years; it had been three years and only one glimpse at him all my deeper emotions came back for him. My forced confused love, I know I love him as more than a brother…I love him as a lover. Sasuke stared down at us with indifferent eyes, his gaze focused solely on me; I stood shock still as I gazed up at him.

"Naruto? So you're here, too? I assume Kakashi's with you as well." Sasuke stated as we both ignored Yamato who had just now walked out of the tunnel. "Sorry, I'm not Kakashi-San. I'm here in his place, and the new team Kakashi is taking you back to Konoha." Yamato stated, I saw Sasuke narrow his eyes as he looked at Sai who was looking at me to gauge my reaction.

"Team Kakashi…?" Sasuke asked as he turned his gaze back to me, Sai drew his blade causing Sasuke to shift his dark penetrating gaze to him and Sakura to flip out.

"Sai! I knew it you're…!" Sakura trailed off as Yamato and I looked at Sai who had eyes similar to Sasuke's…just without the hatred.

"So he's my replacement? Another loser joins the ranks. He said something about wanting to protect my 'bond' with Naruto…but does he know the depth of our 'bond'?" Sasuke asked with his gaze focused back on me, I felt tremors shake through my body as I looked up at his face. This comment caused the others to glance at me in confusion and sorrow to flood through Sakura's eyes as she gazed at me with pity.

Sasuke suddenly launched forward with uncharted speed and sat his hand on my shoulder as he rest his cheek against mine and glared at the others as he pulled my body flush against his.

"Maybe we should show them…our 'bond'." Sasuke stated as he slammed his lips against mine in a bruising manor, my eyes widened as I felt his lips moving against my own still ones. Hearing a scream I looked over as best I could to see the others ties up with some snake like creature holding them down and still facing us.

Realization shot through me and I pushed Sasuke away only to have something tie around my wrist and me being shoved to the ground and Sasuke to straddle my waist and stare down at me with dark depths.

"Sasuke! No, please don't do this!" I yelled as I tried to kick my feet up, Sasuke jerked his right arm back and pain exploded through my body from the pain in my legs.

"Ah!" I screamed out in agony when I tried to move my legs again, Sasuke smirked down at me as he trailed his hand under my jacket and ripped it off in one yank. I heard Sakura scream and turned my wide eyes to see if she was ok, she had a look of horror and fear on her face as she looked at Sasuke, while Yamato and Sai seemed to struggle harder at their binds.

"It's no use getting free. Those snakes are based on chakra and will only release when I let them go or when I die." Sasuke stated as he forced a few snakes to cover all three of their mouths, I tried to struggle again while trying to ignore the pain shooting through my body.

"Why? Why are you doing this?!" I screamed up at Sasuke as he ripped the front of my shirt down the middle, Sasuke continued to stare down at me with dark pit less eyes as he yanked my pants down my hips and to my knees, I felt tears fall over my cheeks as I tried to use chakra to escape only to feel a shock shoot through my body and paralyze me momentarily.

"You can't escape." Sasuke stated as he glared down at me and punched me in the face causing my head to snap toward the others as tears spilled from my eyes as I continued to struggle against my restrain and try and use my broken legs. Sakura had tears rolling down her face, Yamato had panic in his eyes, and Sai looked at me with his dark eyes that help a spark of helplessness and fear.

Hearing shuffling I slowly turned my head back to Sasuke to see he had taken his member from his pants, "Please Sasuke…stop. Your…you're like a brother…" I trailed off as tears flooded my vision and Sasuke yanked my useless legs up to rest on his shoulders.

"A brother to you? Is that why you use to blush when I would stand too close to you, why you try so pathetically hard to drag my back to that village? Your pathetic Naruto, you have like me forever and never made a move…kept me waiting too long and now it's too late." Sasuke growled the last part as he harshly thrust into me while embedding his nails into my hips, I screamed out in pain as pain shot through my system.

"S-Stop!" I screamed as I struggled against the restraint only for it to shock and paralyze me, I heard muffled sobbing and refused to look at them…how could he?! How could Sasuke brutalize me in front of my friends? Angry and pain filled tears streamed down my face as I continued to struggle and scream at Sasuke to stop.

Sasuke jerked his hips forward and hit a spot inside me that made me let out a chocked moan as I sobbed having given up on my words, Sasuke looked down at me as he hit the spot harder and harder each time he trust in. I closed my eyes as betrayal, horror and pain shot through my entire body… how could he do this to me?

Sasuke shoved into me again causing me to come and pitiful sobs to rack my body, Sasuke grunted and released his seed deep inside of me. Sasuke stood up and pulled his cloths back on as he stared down at me, I turned my unfocused eyes to the side in an attempt to block away his gaze that use to make me fall into a puddle…now all it does is cause fear to rock through my body.

"Why!? How could you do that to him!?" I heard Sakura yell loudly, I tried to find the source of her voice but couldn't see anything as my vision blurred, I turned my eyes back to Sasuke to see I could make him out perfectly.

"Because, Naruto is mine to do with as I please." Sasuke stated as he yanked my pants up to cover me, I saw him jump back to the top and be joined by Orochimaru and Kabuto who looked down at me with amusement.

"We have to go for now, Sasuke-Kun. I'll let you have him again next time, you two put on quite a good show." Orochimaru laughed then they vanished I some kind of flame jutsu, I heard loud sobs and turned my vision back to the others only to make out blobs coming toward me.

"Naruto-Kun!" I heard a feminine yell as a soft weight settled over my chest and I felt healing chakra spread over my body. I heard muffled talking from Sai and Yamato as I stared with unfocused blurred eyes at the figures surrounding me.

"Oh no, no, no, no!" Sakura yelled as he hands came to rest over my face, more specifically my eyes. I trained unfocused eyes on the pink blob that was slowly starting to fade, but the weird thing was it was not from blacking out.

"S-Something is wrong with his eyes!" I heard Sakura scream as the black finally took over, I continued to listen to them as I felt warm tears leak from my unseeing eyes. I felt tired so I allowed darkness exactly like this one to enclose around me, allowing me to drift into dreams of back in my younger days with the team.

_**3**_

**A/N: **_**Hey guys well there is the chapter, now time for the poll.**_

_**Kakashi/Naruto**_

_**Sai/Naruto**_

_**You suggest/Naruto (Must be yaoi, and not Sasuke) **_


End file.
